


To Be Preened By Your Lord (BeelzebubxDagon)

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Someone said this ship is called Fireflies, omfg adorable (And or Fileflies it was an annon and I can't find it again but here you go annon~)
Relationships: Beelzebub & Dagon (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Dagon (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10





	To Be Preened By Your Lord (BeelzebubxDagon)

Not many got preened by their Lord Beelzebub. Their Lord Beelzebub was happy to help, 'happy' silently but there for their Demons they were, it was their idea to preen each other on Sunday, a day to talk to one another, unwind from their literal lives in Hell!

So when a Demon DID get preened by their Lord Beelzebub, underlings stared in awe of the Demon who's wings remained spread loud and proud-Until getting put into their place by one of the Dukes shortly after if they weren't careful to deflate themselves and return their preened wings to their celestial body before one of them saw the blatant show of outrank before them!

Dagon themselves was the nastiest in their beatings of an overzealous Demon! The beatings left said Demon wingless and that was an IF they lived once Dagon was through.

Privately, Demons figured Dagon was jealous of such attention 'lavished' upon them by their Lord Beelzebub. Asserting dominance that again, any sorry Demon who was 'lucky' enough to be 'tended' to by their Lord Beelzebub was set upon without even a lick of mercy, not that Hell knew the word.

One time, Dagon was caught by the very Lord they loved most and dearest, the crumpled body of the Demon tended to by their Lord Beelzebub dropped with a sad slap into the puddle of Demonic blood upon the cold stone floor before them.

This one time out of hundreds of other Demon beatings and deaths, their Lord Beelzebub happened upon them in the act, and without a means to explain their actions, unfurled their blueish white wings, hands bowed down, body lowered to the ground, dipping into the blood they had spilt.

"My Lord~"

Dagons shivered sentence whispered in the cold distance between them and their Lord.

Their Lord Beelzebub stared silently at the submissive display, saw the pure love and terror in those cool blue eyes and used their nose to gesture Dagon to turn.

Dagon, if they even could, lowered down further, if they had a tail, as they slowly turned back facing their Lord Beelzebub, it would be so far up between their legs.

"I have no excuse for my actions, Lord…"

"I believe you do, Duke Dagon!" Dagon flinched outwardly at the chilly calm of their Lord's voice behind them but inwardly burned, such power and demand for respect!

"Now, tell me the truth and I won't make thizzz painful!"

Dagon relished in such a thought, a strange desire to be taken out by their Lord~ But they DEMANDED an answer…

Dagon, still in a submissive display returned proudly, "I DESPISE them, their blatant show of disrespect once taken care of by you, Lord! Wings FLARED, heads high, proud, eyes on them in AWE, an UNDERLYING, A PEON!"

"They don't deserve your care, Lord! They should tend to YOU-BEG to do it-"

"Why izz that?"

Dagon whispered where they stood still, eyes closed, "Because.. They are nothings… They did not Fall with you, join as we did you in the Glorious Revolution.. They..did not.. Fall FOR you.. Lord.."

"Azzz I recall zzomeone who went for the Archangel Gabriel who zztruck me down only to get cut down by the Archangel Michael! No other Fallen dared do zzuch a thing now did they?"

Dagon nearly flared their wings in pride as they recalled that moment! "Ooh how I wish I had gotten them BOTH, you'd be sooo pleased of me, Lord!"

"You think I'm not, nor wazz then Dagon, izz that it?"

This confused them and unnaturally, they turned and blinked, all manors of submission gone due to their Lords words.

"Who izz firzzt Duke, the very firzzt after the Fall? Who zztands by me anytime I zzpeak to citizens of Hell? Who keepz thingz in line, not Haztur nor Ligur, but YOU!"

Dagon fell to their knees, as if praying and cried, "My Lord-"

"You let jealousy cloud your better judgement, even you know that izz zztupid!"

"Look me in the eyezz Dagon-" And Dagon followed their Lord Beelzebubs words and stared.

"I tend to my fellow Demonz for reazonz of Leaderzzhip, they are below me, yezzz, but they are followerzzz one way or another! To be a good Leader, one muzzzt be apart of their zzwarm! You, Hazztur, and Ligur have high rankz, do NOT forget thizz, but to kill over zzzomething zzzo petty az being preened by me, izzz zzztupid!"

Dagon felt their tears get brushed aside, smiling weakly as their Lord Beelzebub spoke calmer, the buzz out of their voice as they calmed, "You need not be jealous, Duke Dagon! None will take your position-"

"I dare think someone would take YOU though, Lord.." Dagon confessed finally and lowered their redhead down, bowed before their Lord.

They felt a kiss to the crown of their head and looked up slowly, eyes brimming as their Lord Beelzebub returned with an assured, "I dare anyone try when your always near me, my Duke~"

"Now, turn back around, I don't remember telling you to turn to face me!" Dagon carefully turned, still sitting upon their knees and beamed as their wings were gently preened, their Lords voice softer, calmer, loving in their ears behind them as they shared news of the day, as their Lord made to be done together in Hell by everyone, every Sunday~


End file.
